Special Girl
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Athrun, telah menyematkan gelar 'tempat sampah pribadi' pada diri Cagalli. Di sisi lain, Cagalli juga menganggap Athrun adalah wujud iblis yang musti menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Kehidupan sekolah baru Cagalli pun dimulai./ my first AsuCaga fic/ first gundam seed fic/ warning inside. THREE SHOOT. Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to Sunrise.**

**Warning: standart warning applied. AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Holic! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini fic pertama saya pada fandom Gundam SEED loh (ga ada yang Tanya). Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik yang saya lupa judul ama pengarangnya T.T

Gomen ne

**.**

"Hei itu murid baru ya?"

"Sepertinya. Katanya dia saudara kembar Kira-san. tapi kok berbeda jauh?" Tanya seorang siswa yang melihat siswi yang mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dari yang lain dalam kelas itu.

"Benarkah?" siswi yang baru masuk dalam percakapan itu sepertinya tak mempercayai visual gadis yang katanya saudara kembar salah satu idola di sekolah ini.

kedua siswa yang awalnya terlibat percakapan hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

.

"Kira, apa benar dia saudaramu?" tanya seorang cowok bersurai navy blue sambil menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai blonde yang didampingi seorang siswa yang menjabat sebagai 'guide' dadakan sementara gadis itu.

"Bukan. Dia saudariku. Kenapa, Alex?" balas cowok di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin bermain dengannya" si navy blue menyeringai licik.

"Asal jangan sampai kelewatan. Aku mengizinkanmu"

"Apa tadi aku meminta izinmu?"

"Kedengarannya seperti itu" Ucap cowok yang di ketahui bernama Kira Yamato dari badge yang terpasang di seragam atasnya.

"Jangan bercanda" Gurau si navy blue sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan aku yang bercanda disini. Tapi Kau!" Kira menepuk pundak pemuda bersurai navy blue pelan. Dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

-OOO-

Title: Special Girl

Pair: Athrun Zalla x Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre: Romance (dipertanyakan)

-OOO-

"Buang sampah lagi!"

Seorang siswa bersurai navy blue dengan santai membuang sampah kertas ke dalam saku baju siswi bersurai blonde di sampingnya yang terletak di pinggul kiri seragam sekolah gadis itu.

"Wah, enak ya Athrun punya tempat sampah pribadi. Aku ikut buang, ya!" ucap sahabat si navy blue ringan sembari membuang botol mineral yang habis diteguknya tepat di depan gadis blonde itu.

"Nicol! Buang sendiri sana. Yang boleh membuang sampah pada Cagalli hanya aku" Athrun menyeringai bangga.

Cagalli sangat kesal tapi, enggan untuk melawan Athrun. Bukan, bukan karena Cagalli takut. Heck, mana mungkin! Athrun adalah salah satu personil geng SEED yang menjadi penguas sekolah ini, Archangel High School.

Anggota geng itu sendiri terdiri atas Kira Yamato –kakak kembarnya- sebagai ketua geng dan beranggotakan Shinn Asuka dan Athrun Zalla. Anehnya, kenapa hampir seluruh siswi dan beberapa guru wanita yang berstatus 'single' mengidolakan mereka. padahal, mereka selalu berlaku seenaknya. Sunguh membingungkan!

Lagi!

Ini sudah yang kedua puluh kalinya pada pagi ini iblis itu membuang sampah kertas di saku seragamnya.

'Iblis sial!' batin Cagalli sambil melototkan matanya pada si pemuda bersurai navy blue di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Athrun hanya menampakkan seringai tampannya sebagai balasan yang mungkin dapat membuat gadis normal dalam jarak jangkau pandang akan _nosebleed_ berjamaah. Sayangnya, Cagalli bukan salah satu dari gadis normal itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa" Berkebalikan dengan pernyataannya, gigi Cagalli bergemeltuk menahan kekesalannya. Matanya pun masih melotot jengkel.

'Ku bunuh kau! Lalu ku mutilasi dan ku lempar potongan tubuhmu pada hiu! Dasar iblis sial!' Jeritan batin Cagalli frustasi dan mencoba menghibur diri dengan membayangkan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya pada musuh bebuyutannya.

Andai saja, ia tak membuat perjanjian konyol dengan Kira agar tak berulah di sekolah barunya dipastikan saat ini Cagalli sudah menantang salah satu anak donator terbesar sekolah dan mungkin berakibat terdepaknya (lagi) ia dari sekolah. Meski ia juga anak salah satu pemberi donasi terbesar, tapi kasusnya berbeda.

Athrun adalah anak kesayangan Patrick Zalla dan salah satu bintang _Archangel High School_. Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah anak biasa. Pasalnya, ayahnya, Uzumi Nala Attha lebih menyayangi Kira karena Kira selalu gemilang diatasnya. Seberapa kuat dirinya berusaha hasil akhirnya selalu saja Kira yang menduduki posisi puncaknya dan dia hanyalah bayangan Kira.

Xxx

"Hari ini kalian tukar tempat duduk!"

Natarle badriguel, salah satu guru terkiller di sekolah yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai wali kelas 11-5 berbicara di depan kelas sambil bersidekap angkuh. Mendengar titah dari sang guru tak ayal menjadikan banyak protes yang berujung pada pelototan gratis dari Natarle. Sehingga mau tak mau mereka mengubah protesan menjadi gerutuan lirih semacam:

"Yah, Mr. Natarle"

atau

"Kenapa sih pakai acara tukar bangku segala, iya kan, sayang?"

Itu yang kebetulan pacarnya berdomisili bangku disampingnya. Malah yang lebih parah seperti yang digerutukan Athrun meski samar-samar tak jelas. Untungnya, Natarle tak mendengar.

"Buat apa pindah segala, Sialan!"

Tapi, berbeda dengan Cagalli yang walaupun raut wajahnya tampak tenang hatinya bagai berada di musim semi. 'Akhirnya inilah saat kebebasan' batinnya. Ingin rasanya Cagalli menangis terharu karena terlepas dari cengkeraman iblis itu.

"Cagalli!" Panggil salah satu siswa selaku ketua kelas.

"Ya!" Jawab Cagalli sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Athrun yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih sebal sambil menyobek kertas undian yang menampakkan angka dua belas.

Sesuai Urutan nomor absent, mereka mengambil kertas undian di depan kelas berupa nomor bangku yang akan didiami untuk sementara waktu.

Cagalli membuka lipatan kecil itu dengan hati-hati, Memanjatkan segala doa demi keselamatannya. Berharap dirinya jauh dari nomor bangku dua belas, bangku sang iblis dan kroni-kroninya.

"Nomor dua satu!" teriak Cagalli gembira.

Tuhan akhirnya melihat segala penderitaanya selama ini dan mendengar keluh kesahnya yang di desahkan dalam hati.

KREEK

Cagalli menoleh untuk melihat asal suara bangku disampingnya yang diseret dengan paksa. Melotot dengan sempurna begitu melihat sosok yang sama yang ingin dijauhinya.

'KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Cagalli menunjuk sosok itu dengan jari telunjuknya lantang.

"Ini bangkuku. Lihat!" Athrun memperlihatkan nomor bangkunya, Dua belas..

"Bukankah,.. Tapikan.."

Cagalli bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Diam! Pelajaran sudah dimulai"

Athrun menghiraukan semua protesan yang akan di lontarkan oleh gadis blonde disampingnya.

'Iblis Sialan!'

TBC

Keep or DELETE?

Salam sejahtera (halah - -a)

Akemi M.R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to Sunrise.**

**Warning: standart warning applied. bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Holic! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan ficabal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini fic pertama saya pada fandom Gundam SEED loh (ga ada yang Tanya). Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKEDON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik yang saya lupa judul ama pengarangnya T.T

Gomen ne

**.**

**.**

"Hei Cagalli, rambutmu berantakan!"pemuda bersurai navy blue itu merapikan sehelai surai blonde 'nakal' yang meluncur keluar dari tempatnya dan melesakannya kembali ke belakang telinga gadis bersurai blonde di sampingnya. Sejenak Athrun kagum saat merasakan tekstur rambut Cagalli yang meskipun sedikit acak-acakan, tapi sangat lembut.

"Jangan sentuh, Baka!" Spontan Cagalli menepis tangan Athrun yang menyentuh rambutnya sedikit kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Setidaknya muncul empat sudut urat di pojok dahi si navy blue. Sepertinya ia tersinggung, tapi gadis blonde itu tak peduli.

"Jangan seenaknya sendiri menyentuh 'barang' orang lain, Dasar menyebalkan!" Gerutu Cagalli tak kalah ketus.

"Dan lagi rambutmu panjang seperti perempuan saja!" Dengus Cagalli pura-pura kesal.

Siapa sangka, hanya dengan sentuhan sekecil itu dari seorang Athrun Zalla sanggup membuat hati seorang Cagalli Yulla Athha jungkir balik tak karuan. Tapi, Cagalli cepat-cepat mengusir perasaan asing itu. Perasaan itu, aneh. Membuat Cagalli lemah tak berdaya dan Cagalli benar-benar tak menyukainya.

_Well_, memang rambut Athrun sedikit lebih panjang dari aturan sekolah yang ditetapkan. Tapi, tidak sampai 'bisa'dikategorikan seperi perempuan. Malah terkesan 'badboy' dan keren.

"KAU! Lihat saja besok!" Seru Athrun tak terima sambil menunjuk Cagalli dengan telunjuknya lantang.

-ooo-

Pagi hari yang sejuk di warnaikehebohan di kalangan siswi. Yah, tentu saja sebab dari kehebohan itu tak laindan tak bukan adalah kedatangan para anggota geng SEED.

'Dasar perempuan!' Dengus Athrun lirih. Suaranya teredam oleh teriakan masayang memekakkan telinga.

"Hei, Alex!" Panggil Kira. Hanya Kira yang memanggil Athrun dengan namapanggilan Alex Dino. Entah apa sebabnya tapi, dengan demikian menjelaskankeberadaan Athrun di kelas tenang yang sementara waktu menjadi acara 'temukangen' idola.

"Apa!" Gerutu Athrun.

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

"Ada masalah?" balas Athrun masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Tidak, kukira kau terlalu menyayangi model rambutmu" Jawab Kira ringan. Tak peduli dengan ekspressi alex yang bahkan menyaingi suramnya cover film 'Casper' part 30.

"Dan apa itu urusanmu, Boy?" Athrun sepertinya masih uring-uringan perihal 'pemendekan' rambutnya. Karena ia merasa lebih keren jika rambutnya terkesan acak-acakan teratur(?).

"Wow, apa kau sedang PMS, Dino?" Kira menyeringai. Jarang-jarang seorang Athrun Zalla yang kalem mendadak menjadi bad mood seperti ini. Dan Athrun Zalla yang sedang uring-uringan lebih gampang digoda , Kira memang menganggap momen-momen seperti ini menjadi hiburan 'gratis' yang menyenangkan

"Jangan membuat moodku yang buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi, Kira Yamato"

"Dan apa yang dapat membuatmu mencegahku melakukannya, Boy?" balas Kira ringan. Membalikkan panggilan yang dilontarkan Athrun kepadanya. Tau bahwa itu dapat memperburuk mood si navy blue. Karna itu, panggilan itu menjadi salah satu favoritnya.

"Terserahlah" dan jawaban itu disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh Kira

"Apa yang membuatmu bad mood,Alex?" setelah tawannya mereda Kira bertanya perihal tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini yang tidak seperti biasanya.

'Cih, sepertinya dia masih hidup'Gerutu Cagalli lirih sambil terus berpura-pura membaca komik yang dibawanya meski perhatiannya saat ini sudah teralihkan pada hal yang lain.

"Kau kesambet ya, Athrun? Apakepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Goda Shinn.

"Padahal Natarle-sensei berulang kali menyuruhmu, tapi sama sekali kau acuhkan. Ada apa?"

Itu adalah beberapa komentar dari teman-teman Athrun perihal potongan baru rambut Athrun yang sensasional. Dan menjadi _trending topik_ diantara para penggosip di _Archangel High School_.

Cagalli merasa meraih sebuah kemenangan yang besar. Sebentar lagi, ia juga kan menambah daftar komentar pada sederet komentar yang ada mengenai potongan baru rambut Athrun. Atau mungkin, ia malah akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Bersiap-siaplah, Athrun~. Pikir Cagalli, riang.

Cagalli menoleh sebentar ke pojok belakang yang ramai oleh sekumpulan siswa yang ramai membicarakan topic yang lain.

**DEG**

Kenapa Athrun jadi setampan ini? Dan pikiran sesat dari mana itu tadi?

Cagalli segera berbalik begitu melihat Athrun yang menyingkir dari keramaian dan mendekati bangkunya. Pura-pura tak menyadari kedatangan Athrun dengan menyibukkan diri dalam komik yang dibawanya.

"Komikmu terbalik, Cagalli! Saking terpesonanya padaku, ya?"

Athrun memamerkan seringai tampannya yang berakibat pada nosebleed-nya beberapa gadis dalam jarak jangkau lihat dan meronanya wajah cantik Cagalli.

Athrun tak sadar, jika dirinya pun merona kala melihat wajah Cagalli saat ini.

"J-jangan mimpi!" Dengus Cagalli sedikit tergagap dan segera berpaling.

Oh sepertinya, Athrun sudah menemukan 'obat' untuk menghilangkan kejengkelannya. Dan obat itu tak lain adalah penyebab kejengkelannya.

-000-

**TENG TONG**

Bel tanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir sekaligus bel menyambut istirahat siang adalah saat-saat yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh seluruh warga penghuni _Archangel High School._ Sementara para siswa-siswi anarkis lain berebut berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas yang menyesakkan untuk menghirup suasana kantin yang ramai namun menenangkan. Tapi, tidak untuk Cagalli dan Athrun yang tetap terduduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Oh, jangan lupakan kroni-kroninya.

Dengan tenang Cagalli membuka tutup bekal yang tadi pagi-pagi buta di buatnya hanya untuk mendapati kesenangannya menguap seketika kala Athrun dengan bangga dan polosnya 'mencuri' salah satu lauk bekal favoritnya.

'Keterlaluan! Padahal kan lauk itu yang paling enak dan aku berniat memakannya terakhir. Kenapa iblis itu dengan seenak jidatnya…!" Batin Cagalli menjerit tak terima.

Aura di sekitar Cagalli mendadak menggelap suram. Silahkan anda tambahkan sendiri aksesoris telinga runcing warna merah darah yang kinclong (?), sayap hitam pekat ala shinigami Ryuuk (?), lengkap dengan trisula besar digenggaman tangan kanan. Lalu lengkapi dengan efek cuaca yang mendung, suara sadako lagi canda tawa sama pocong si hantu yang paling eksis di twitter dan _background_ kuburan, jika ingin lebih mendetail boleh juga ditambahkan efek suara petir menggelegar, mungkin lulus seleksi sebagai cover filmCasper (?) part 31.

"Enak Cagalli"

"Si tomboy nangis tuh" Bisik Nicol.

Polos –atau mungkin bodoh- nya Athrun baru mengetahui kondisi suram disekitarnya begitu salah satu temannya berbisik pelan di telinganya agar tak kedengaran objek bisikan.

Nafsu makan Cagalli pergi melayang tak tau rimbanya dan tergantikan rasa jengkel padasosok pemuda di sampingnya hingga melewati batas normal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah irisan ayam tipis tersodor pada Cagalli. Bukannya Cagalli tak mau menerimanya, tapi, kenapa harus sumpit bekas alat makan Athrun sih yang disodorkan pemuda navy blue itu padanya.

"Wah, Athrun mau menyuapi si tomboy!" Goda kroni-kroni Athrun.

"Diam!" Bentak Athrun yang berhasil membuat sekumpulan pemuda –ababil- itu menutup mulut rapat.

Hening

"Maaf, Cagalli! Nah ayo makan"

Senyum Athrun sungguh menawan. Dan kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya? Dan pikiran sesat dari mana itu tadi?

Pipi Cagalli memanas dan merona merah. Ini kan sama saja dengan ciuman secara tak langsung. Pikir Cagalli. Dasar iblis sialan!

"Tidak mau! Itu sumpit bekasmu! Sana pergi!"

**PLUK**

"Jangan marah!"

Athrun menepuk pelan puncak kepala Cagalli yang penuh dengan surai blonde. Menyodorkan sebuah es cream cone cokelat pada Cagalli.

"Itu makanan favoritku. Makanlah, sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku. Jadi kita impas" Ucap Athrun cepat-cepat berpaling agar rona merahnya tak terdeteksi oleh gadis di hadapannya sekarang ini. Tapi terlambat, gadis itu menyadariya. Sepertinya Cagalli salah paham perihal rona merah yang menghiasi wajah tampan nan rupawan Athrun sehingga dengan menyeringai licik Cagalli pelan-pelan memakannya hingga habis tak tersisa. Berniat untuk membalas dendam atas nama lauk favoritnya, _Asuparamaki._

"Bagaimana? Kau tak marah lagi,'kan?" tanya Athrun. Senyum tipis setia mematri wajahnya meski makanan favoritnya telah kandas dimakan Cagalli. Tapi, dia malah tersenyum semakin manis. Seolah terlepas dari suatu beban.

Padahal bukan reaksi ini yang diharapkan Cagalli. Entah kenapa melihat senyum tulus itu membuat jantungnya kian berdetak cepat. Dia sekarang tau kebaikan si iblis yang selalu mengganggunya. Walaupun sebenarnya Cagalli tak mau. Lebih mudah membenci seseorang dengan persepsi bahwa orang itu jahat. Tapi, bagaimana jika yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?  
-ooo-

"Lacus, boleh pinjam bolpoin warna merahmu?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai navy blue pada seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hai, Athrun! Mukamu merah, tuh. Dan lagi, kenapa meminjam Lacus? Aku punya banyak" Nicol mencolek pundah Athrun pelan dan menyeringai menggoda.

"Dan kenapa aku harus meminjam padamu jika aku bisa meminjam milik Lacus?" Athrun balas membalik pertanyaan Nicol dengan nada ketus.

"Kupikir kau mau mendekati Lacus" Nicol mengedikkan bahunya singkat. Lalu, menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berpikir dan aku tak ada urusan denganmu sekarang" Pemuda bersurai navy blue itu meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan seringai kecil. Menyebabkan hampir separuh siswi yang lalu lalang di korido ryang entah sial atau beruntung melihat seringai idola AHS itu nosebleed berjamaah.

**DEG**

"Athrun suka padamu, Lacus. Itu pasti" Goda gadis yang berada di samping Lacus.

"Jangan begitu" Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu hanya menanggapi seadanya saja. Dan setelahnya, mereka tertawa kecil bersama.

**DEG**

Kenapa?

Cagalli merasa ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang mencengkram paru-parunya kuat hingga pasokan udara di sekitarnya kian menipis dan tak terhirup olehnya. Matanya memanas. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ah, ini tempat sampah yang ku cari"

Lagi

Cagalli merasa sedih. Terluka juga. Perbedaannya memang sangat kontras antara dirinya dan Athrun. Dan itu pula yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk bersatu. Si perfeksionis dan si tomboy? Sama sekali tak cocok. Apalagi dengan gelar 'tempat sampah' yang disematkan Athrun padanya.

'Sial! Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal! Dasar iblis sialan!'

-oo-

TBC

Terima Kasih

Salam sejahtera (halah~)

Akemi Wonderweiss


End file.
